Harry has a sister book one
by animerules4eva
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been an only child. What if he had a twin sister and together they were supposed to fight voldemort, but they got separated. She's a metamorphagus named Jessica. Raised in Hogwarts knowing so much about the wizzarding world except
1. Chapter 1

Harry has a sister

What if Harry hadn't been an only child. What if he had a twin sister and together they were supposed to fight voldemort, but they got separated. She's a metamorphagus named Jessica. Raised in Hogwarts knowing so much about the wizzarding world except for who she was and what she had to do. This will come from Jessica and Harry's pov maybe others. This will start in the first year.

**PROLOUG**

**Jessica's pov **Tomorrow's my first day of school in a place I've grown up. I already know a lot of magic. I'm a witch. Professor Dumbledor (who's like a farther to me) is telling me to calm down and get ready so I can get on the train right away once Dumbledor apparates us there after doing something. I don't know why. Probably so I can mingle. Oh well it doesn't matter. I sit down fiddle with my wand holly and pheonix feather Olivander had looked surprised and dragged Dumbledor somewhere. After I had got a cute fluffy black and white kitten. I got lost. I started playing with my appearance looking into a puddle my long black hair and bright green eyes turning amber. I looked up and was so shocked my appearance became normal right away. I saw Hagrid and a boy, it's the boy that has caught my attention for two reasons, one was that his hair was the exact same shade as hershis pale skin was the same shade and the eyes. They could have been twins. They had to be related. The second was the scar on his forehead it was the same as the one on my hand. It was Harry Potter the legend but where's his twin I thought idly. Then it hit me hard I'm his twin Hagrid noticed me staring as if I had saw a ghost. My stomach clenched I cant breath I thought I tried but it hurt as if the air was a brick. There's dots I thought detached. I felt Hagrid's arms scoop me up hear him telling Harry to hurry up. Maybe it's serious. suddenly I started trying to get out of Hagrid's arms to tell Harry the truth. Slowly I drift into darkness. **(the dream is in italic)**___I was in somebody's arms. No my mums, she says I'm grown up for a one year old. I can see Harry playing on his kiddy broom. Dad's laughing and helping we're outside. It's Halloween. I can see someone walking towards us that isn't dressed up. I point mum calls to dad. He says he'll hold him of. Mum put's us in our cot and swings around. He's there. Mum tells him to take her instead. He holds up his wand_ says something._ A bright green light shoots out mum falls to the ground. He's about to hurt Harry when I scream for him to stop and not hurt him. He laughed. I fling myself at him and bite down. He flings me at the wall points his wand at me and Harry all I think about is mum and dad. Harry's confused he thinks it's dad. I dragged __Harry behind me and put my hand in front of my face. The light comes I let myself sink into the darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh what happened? Why am I on a table? Oh now I remember. I was sat down messing with my appearance and watching in a puddle. I looked up and saw Hagrid and Harry Potter. Harry he's my twin I'm the other twin who survived. I can hear voices they're worried it's Dumbledor, Hagrid and a boys voices. Harry is asking what's going on. My eyes flutter open I groan. Everyone spins around to look at me "Dumbledor please explain my horrible dream and how about explaining all of my family roots. Ok?"

Dumbledor looks sheepish as he explained every thing. Harry looks as though he has been hit in his stomach. I laugh I'm the one who fainted and he's the one who looks like he's about to puke! I voice my opinion lightly. Slowly everyone starts to laugh. We get up. We're quickly took to platform nine and three quarters with the help of the Weasly family. The train trip passed rather quickly me and Harry sat next to each other a boy called Ron sat next to us. He was a Weasly, my first friend! Then we met a girl called Hermione my new best friend. Things are going to be good. Right now we're waiting to be sorted into houses. All to soon I'm sat on the stool waiting for it to decide. I hope I'm in Gryffindor like Harry. All I can do is sit and wait for the hat to announce which house I'm in. suddenly it begins to speak "Gryffindor." the applause is deafening! I run to our table. Everyone's there I see my friends and my old best friends the twins Fred and George the jokers of the school they call me little jokester. They grin as I come and sit next to them they laugh and begin to joke "So how's my favourite jokers who would have thought little jokester was a Potter?" I ask laughing softly. They grin "Not us my dear little jokester we're obviously fine. How was the holiday without us?" they said in unison as usual. Suddenly Ron interrupts us "How do you to know each other. Jessica you've only just arrived here. You can't be the little prankster they go on about. They worship her pranks!"

"tut tut tut yes yes I can I am in fact. I've actually lived here since well as long as I can remember. So actually I've been learning all my life. I'm probably as good as the oldies Fred and George or better." I said smugly laughing. As their faces grew shocked at my insult Harry, Ron and Hermione began to laugh loudly. I grin happily I'm already making people laugh. On my first day to! Whoo I am on a roll soon I shall be in the same league of prankster as my idol who was a legend in Hogwarts past. James Potter who is my dad!

**AN sorry it's short at the moment you're just finding out more about her.**


	3. haitus

**I appologise but recently my life has been crazy, my great nan, who was more like a nan to me died of lung cancer, and I'd been helping look after her beforehand, I've also just been really busy with exams and lost inspiration for all of my stories, so I'm putting them on haitus, if anyone wants to then they can continue with my storys as long as they ask and give me credit for the general ideas.**

**I am really sorry, and I know it may seem like I'm trying to make excuses, but my stories weren't that good and I just can't seem to write any more of them.**


End file.
